


Graces That Hold Me

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: tamingthemuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the Vienna Teng song <em>Daughter</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Graces That Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Vienna Teng song _Daughter_

Not every night is like this, but it's near enough that he’s getting worried. He doesn’t like that she’s hurting, but what he likes even less are the measures she’s taken to hide her pain from them. She’s pulling away and he’s helpless to stop her.

He stops at the top of the final flight of stairs and waits. He’s seen all the signs, found her shoes tucked against the first step he had just passed, but he’s still uncertain. He knows she’s up there, that much is obvious, he’s wondering if she still wants him, wants him to come and pull her free of herself. As the days wear on he’s less and less certain; he spends longer hesitating.

He shifts the blanket draped over his arm to his other hand and leans against the door, palm pressed flat. The door opens in a smooth arc, silent despite its age. He wasn’t the only one coming up here to see to her.

She sits on the parapet, bare feet dangling out of sight. She has a hand curled around the rough stone behind her, an unconscious concession to the tension she refuses to acknowledge. She’s hunched over slightly, her free arm pressed against her stomach to ward off the invisible chill the wind carries.

He’s brought her a blanket. She won’t take it from him, not until they’re inside, seated beside one another in the library or, if she’s feeling particularly vulnerable, wound together in her sitting room, the dim light from the hall the only token to betray her silent tears.

He shifts his weight to his other foot and waits for a similar shift in her stance. It’s a long time coming. She exhales, sharp against the cooling autumn night, and sets her hair rusting against her blazer. She’s moved, pulled away from the edge.

Will fights the urge to check his watch. It had been well past one when he had first stopped by her office, it was far later than that by now.

“I brought you a blanket.” He mutters softly, unwilling to intruded and yet, unwilling to wait, yearning to step closer.

“The forecast says snow before six. I’m thinking three.”

“Twenty minutes then.” He comments and she turns for the first time, startled.

“Is it that late already? I thought I’d come up only an hour ago.”

“Three.” He steps closer resting his hand on the stone rise beside her. “Two and a half actually.”

She smiles faintly and he moves to take a seat; her hand on his arm stops him. “There’s no need for you to freeze.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not complaining. If there’s something spectacular out here I’d like to see it.”

“I’m afraid not.” She sighs, sounding for a moment as if she wants to say more. “The city’s quite dull tonight. The clouds are too low, although the stars are quite fantastic.”

“That’s good enough for me.” He grins and she shoves lightly against his shoulder, the corners of her eyes crinkling almost imperceptibly. She’s worn and tired, the recognition makes his heart ache.

“I’m not going to stop coming up here to drag you back down you know.” He says after a moment, after he’s settled in and he’s sure she does in fact want him to stay.

“It’s a small comfort.” She says over his exhale into the frozen air. “I know you must find it rather bothersome year after year. Poor old stubborn Magnus too jaded to trust anyone with her thoughts, with the grief…”

She stops herself and he reaches to brush a hand against her cheek, his fingers warm against her cold skin. “If you’re trying to dissuade me it’s not going to work.”

“I wouldn’t expect it to.”

He shrugs and then laughs to himself, the sudden shift of mood brightening the air around them both. “Are you going to tell me more about this wonderful view before it starts to snow or are we headed inside?”

She considers for a moment, at least he know that’s what she’d like him to think. She’s stifling a laugh against her shoulder. Whatever was bothering her wasn’t going away, not yet, but she hadn’t gotten to where she was by dwelling and he hadn’t gotten this far by being an idiot. She knew that he knew and eventually gave in with a chuckle. “Now who’s trying to dissuade who?”


End file.
